Fred Clarke
Fred Clifford Clarke (October 3, 1872 – August 14, 1960) was a Hall of Fame Major League Baseball player from 1894 to and manager from 1897 to 1915. Clarke played for and managed both the Louisville Colonels and Pittsburgh Pirates. He was a left fielder and left-handed batter. Of the nine pennants in Pittsburgh franchise history, Clarke was the player-manager for four of them. He and fellow Hall of Famers, Honus Wagner and Vic Willis, led Pittsburgh to a victory over Ty Cobb and the Detroit Tigers in the 1909 World Series. Clarke batted over .300 in 11 different seasons. His 35-game hitting streak in 1895 was the second-longest in major league history at the time and is still tied for eleventh-longest. For six years, Clarke held the major league record for wins by a manager. Early life and career Fred Clarke was born on a farm near Winterset, Iowa. At age two, his family moved as part of a covered wagon caravan from Iowa to Kansas before relocating to Des Moines, Iowa five years later. As a child in Des Moines, Clarke sold newspapers for the Iowa State Register where his boss was future Baseball Hall of Fame member, Ed Barrow. Clarke played baseball with local teams in Des Moines and Hastings, Nebraska. He was in the Southern League at age 21 and played for teams in Montgomery, Alabama and Savannah, Georgia. Clarke was discovered in the minor leagues by Louisville part-owner, Barney Dreyfuss, and joined the Colonels in 1894. In his first game, he collected five hits in five at bats which is still a major league record. Fred Clarke at the National Baseball Hall of Fame and Museum In his second season, he asserted himself with a batting average of .347, 191 hits and 96 runs which were all best on the team by far. In 1897, Clarke took over managerial duties while only 24 years old. As a player, he hit a career high .390. Only the best average of Willie Keeler's career stopped Clarke from winning his only batting title. (For many years, Clarke's 1897 average was listed as .406 but further research led most official sources, including MLB.com, to list it at .390. ) Despite Clarke's excellent hitting and the presence of fellow Hall of Famers, Honus Wagner and Rube Waddell, the team struggled for several years. While in Louisville, Clarke was teamed up with pitcher, Chick Fraser. Clarke and Fraser became brothers-in-law when they married sisters. When the Colonels folded, Barney Dreyfuss became the owner of the Pittsburgh franchise and tapped Clarke, Wagner, Waddell, Deacon Phillippe, and others to accompany him. Pittsburgh In 1900, Clarke joined the Pittsburgh Pirates as a player and manager, roles he would embrace until his retirement in 1915. was arguably the best hitting season of Clarke's career as he led the major leagues in slugging average and OPS and led the National League in doubles. He finished second only to his teammate, Honus Wagner, for the National League batting title. In the first World Series, Clarke hit .265 but Boston's Cy Young and Bill Dinneen outpitched Pittsburgh overall and won the series in eight games. In the 1909 World Series, Clarke batted only .211 but hit both of Pittsburgh's home runs and had more home runs and RBI than any player on either team. Clarke also set a record for most walks for one player in a World Series game with four in Game 7. On August 23, 1910, Clarke recorded four assists from the outfield in one game, tying a major league record. The following season, his last as a regular player, 38-year-old Clarke made ten putouts in left field in one game on April 25, 1911. Clarke played just 12 more games after 1911, the last three as the oldest active player in the majors. Clarke finished his career with a .312 batting average and is seventh on the all-time triples list with 220 (no active major leaguer has more than 124). He led his team to four National League pennants (1901, 1902, 1903 and 1909) and one World Series championship (in 1909). The 1902 Pirates lost only 36 games under Clarke's guidance, a modern-era record. In , Clarke passed Cap Anson and Frank Selee, giving him the major league record for wins by a manager. Clarke's record, in turn, was broken by John McGraw in . In addition to the four pennants and one World Series, Clarke managed Pittsburgh to five second-place seasons and three third-place seasons. After his playing days After his managing days ended in 1915, Clarke eventually returned to the Pirates, first as a coach, later as a vice president and assistant manager. As an assistant to Barney Dreyfuss in 1926, he was allowed to sit on the Pirates' bench but, on August 13, players requested that he be removed. Instead, Pirates ownership responded by releasing veteran players, Carson Bigbee and Babe Adams, and waived slumping veteran (and eventual Hall of Famer), Max Carey. Fred Clarke was selected to the Baseball Hall of Fame in 1945 as one of the first to be elected by the Old-Timers Committee. He was one of 24 original inductees into the Iowa Sports Hall of Fame in 1951. After his baseball days, Clarke retired to his "Little Pirate Ranch" near Winfield, Kansas, which he had purchased with a down payment during his first year in the majors. Fred Clarke died in Winfield at age 87. Hall of Fame voting See also * List of Major League Baseball doubles champions * List of Major League Baseball triples champions * List of major league players with 2,000 hits * List of Major League Baseball players with 100 triples * List of Major League Baseball players with 1000 runs * List of Major League Baseball players with 1000 RBI * List of Major League Baseball players with 400 stolen bases * List of Major League Baseball players with 500 stolen bases * Hitting for the cycle References External links * * * Category:Hall of Fame Category:1909 Pittsburgh Pirates World Series Championship Team Category:Major League Baseball left fielders Category:Louisville Colonels players Category:Pittsburgh Pirates players Category:Managers Category:Player-managers Category:Louisville Colonels managers Category:Pittsburgh Pirates managers Category:19th century baseball players Category:Major League Baseball players from Iowa Category:Players